Calden Harcourt
Overview Calden Harcourt is the protagonist of the Golden Eye book series, and one of the most powerful in the series. His strength was referred to by the demon king as "admirable," and Othmund Nithealgeart, a notoriously powerful, prideful, stubborn old man, admitted that by the time the series ended, Cal could defeat him easily. Personality Cal is a smart individual who has a firm, strong will of his own. His will and determination has been hardened because of his troubled past as a gang member on the ruthless streets of the Capital, along with his outright determination to protect and provide for his younger brother, Ira. Rarely, Cal has been seen showing signs of mercy and wisdom, and has what could be considered a fatal flaw in the fact that one of his most prevalent desires is to protect what he holds dear. History (Before the series begins) Calden Harcourt began as an orphan on the streets. In the first book of the series, Fool's Gold, he reminisces about how he cannot remember his parents at all. One of his first memories is carrying his baby brother, Ira, around in a basket. He got a dirty blanket and eventually used the basket as a storage unit for food and the money they gained from begging on the streets. After a few years, they had barely saved up enough Crowns to purchase a small shed, or hut, in the slums on the outskirts of town. A few years pass and Cal raised his brother Ira on his own. One night, when the brothers were particularly hungry and low on resources, Cal wanders out, his stomach grumbling. He hears noises and follows them, soon to find that on the streets there was a gang knife fight going on. Amidst the chaos, a wallet or pouch split open and Crowns fell. Cal scooped them up and took them to a nearby bar, buying some loaves of bread for him and his brother. It was this experience that led him to a life of thievery and crime amidst the gangs in the Capital. Sometime near this point, Cal begins sending his brother to a church in their neighborhood, an establishment to each underprivileged families how to read, write, and function in a normal society. Cal sends Ira there because his gang life has consumed so much of his time that he can no longer raise Ira and devote all his attention to him. Cal's desperation to provide for himself and his brother hardens and will and causes him to become infamous as a cunning, clever, and ruthless street lord. In the beginning, he started out in a gang that was majorly eradicated in the gang wars. However, he made his own gang and quickly rose to the top, quickly becoming adept at thievery and all manners of crimes. In addition, near this point, he began speaking with the noble, Lord Alder Blackwell, one of hundreds of bureaucrats and nobles among the King's court. Lord Blackwell wishes for thugs to do his dirty work and relay him information about the crime world of the Capital. Because of this, Cal and Lord Blackwell form a symbiotic relationship. Plotline Abilities Excellent Swordsman- ''Cal grew up on the streets and taught himself how to fight. he can use daggers and knives very easily and in hand to hand combat battles, those are his weapons of choice. He was able to defeat both royal guards and captains of the city guards, who were thought to be very adept warriors, at least among humans. He uses slashing techniques, instead of the rough stabbing many other gang members used. During his time at the school Imlad, Cal became better at hand to hand combat and technical, classical styles and was able to hold his own against Tom, one of the strongest humans of his time. ''Keen Intellect- ''Cal possesses a very sharp, honed mind and is incredibly smart. Despite not having any formal training in writing or mathematics, as he grew up on the streets, Cal indeed uses his street smarts. In battle, he knows when to attack and when to retreat, and is an excellent strategist. Magic Like all magicians, Cal has the ability to transmute his Aura into a substance that he can manipulate and control. While other magicians can change their aura into elements, such as Fire, Wind, Water, etc., due to Cal's incredibly hardened will and determination, he transmutes his aura into an invisible force. This force cannot be seen, does not possess any aura, and cannot be broken. Cal eventually learns how to shape it into what he wants. As the series goes on, it is proven that nothing can break his force. While his force is very hard and can be shaped into a blade, that does not mean it can cut through anything. (e.g, Kialandi's flesh. True Form Like many trained magicians, Cal can rise his aura to the surface of his skin, which molds his flesh into a different shape. While many magicians take the shape of animals in their True Form, Cal turns into a rippling mass of his force that is invisible and cannot be broken. This is an incredibly powerful technique. '''Weaknesses' Magic Cal can only maintain his transmuted force for a period of a few minutes, until it starts to drain on him and he loses control. Because of this, it is only up for a limited time. While his force cannot be broken while it is up, if an opponent merely waits it out and keeps bombarding it, it will eventually wane due to it's time constraint. In addition, one single strand of his force must be attached to him while he is using it, because otherwise he has no connection or link to it and cannot control it. Category:History Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Quotes Category:Plotline Category:Relationships Category:Personality Category:Appearance __FORCETOC__